


Cars, guns and ammo.

by thistle_do_nicely



Series: Anthologicon [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls with Guns, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw unexpectedly finds herself turned on by Root and her guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars, guns and ammo.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this* photoset on Tumblr of the under-clothes holsters and subsequent comments.
> 
> So indecisive about how to end Once More with Feeling and I couldn't get the “library scene” from below out of my head (which is what my mind came up with after said Tumblr prompt) so here is some smut with some plot shoehorned in. Might be a tad off-character for Shaw (horny Shaw) but I decided she needed to loosen up a bit. Set pre-Samaritan.
> 
> * epic hyperlink fail http://cbandpoforever.tumblr.com/post/110933995078/shadowkira-imagine-shaw-undressing-root-and?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS

Shaw was ready. The bug she had planted in the kitchen picked earlier in the day had allowed them to overhear the plan to lace the after dinner liqueurs with a drug that would make them highly susceptible to suggestion.

“A liqueur would be lovely Mr D’Arcy. Saving the malts for later on?”

“Oh, yes, of course. A drink for later in the evening, don’t you think?”

“Indeed. In that case, I think I’ll indulge in a guilty pleasure. Doesn't really sit with my image but on this occasion I think I’ll join the boss and have a Bailey’s please.”

“A fine choice Miss Ramires. Luis, if you could do the honours.” The young man in the suit filled Shaw’s glass with a generous measure of Bailey’s.

Knowing that they had placed the drug in all the bottles on the tray that were to be brought to the table, she had switched out the Bailey’s for a fresh bottle, pouring a little out to match the one it was replacing. She poured the tainted one away, putting the empty bottle back in the store cupboard while Root distracted everyone. Banking on none of the men choosing this drink was a risk but they had a back-up plan if needed. Involving a stun grenade. Shaw couldn't help but smile at the thought of using that particular item.

“And for you Mr Gates?”

“Got anything aniseed based?” Gates did not have the same manners as their host.

“Why yes, we have Sambuca, Marie Brizzard and a personal favourite of mine, Hierbas Ibicencas.”

“Whatever you recommend.”

“It has to be the Hierbas. I bring a case of it back from my annual Mediterranean cruise.”

D’Arcy had done his homework on Gates, knowing he liked aniseed drinks. “Luis, give My Gates some of that new bottle. I’ll take the dregs from the bottle I was working on last night.” He stood up to collect that almost empty bottle from the sideboard behind him. _Subtle_. Gates was too clueless to suspect though, and so he began to sip the amber liquid, pausing when he realised his host was planning a toast.

“To a satisfactory resolution.”

They all murmured agreement and raised their glasses before drinking. Within five minutes Gates was clearly loosening up and relaxing as the drug took effect.  Both women took cues from the drugged man, trying to make it look like they too were affected. Shaw smirked and decided to have a bit of fun. She downed her drink.

“Well that went down well. Could I trouble you for another, _James_?” Shaw’s tone was slightly flirty.

“Uh, yes, of course.” He motioned to Luis, whose eyes widened with fear – he hadn't expected anyone to take another “dose”. He looked to his boss for reassurance. “What are you waiting for Luis, don’t keep the lady waiting.”

“Yes, sir” Luis responded, pouring a less generous measure in her glass.

“Careful Sam. I need you on top form.”

“What, like you were earlier? Sure thing, _boss_.” Shaw winked at Root, who she saw shake her head slightly before resuming the ruse and giggling at her assistant’s comment. “I have to pee.” Shaw announced suddenly standing up from the table but causing only the host and his aide to jump in reaction. Gates was too busy examining his reflection in the back of a spoon and Root wasn't surprised at all, joining in the charade.

“Me too! What is it about women needing to go to the bathroom in pairs?” She giggled, staggering slightly as she got up, lurching to the side, putting her bag over her arm.

“Careful boss, they might think we've gone to discuss them.” Shaw drawled, grabbing Root by the arm and making it look like they were heading out of the room to head to the bathroom. As they passed behind the two men both women grabbed a gun from their respective thigh holsters, whirling round and pointing the weapons into the back of their necks.

“Game’s up D’Arcy.” Root smirked as she took Shaw’s weapon from her and continued to keep the weapons trained on the two men. Shaw grabbed the zip ties and cuffs out of Root’s bag before securing each man’s wrists with a single tie.

“Get up,” Shaw ordered and Root walked both men over to the stairs before Shaw cuffed the two men together round the bannister. They looked back over at Gates who was slumped on the table. Shaw felt his pulse and lifted his eyelids to check his eyes. “He’ll be fine.”

“We better get out of here. Wanna go for a ride?” Root’s tone was unexpectedly flirt-free.

Shaw raised her eyebrows and then saw the keys in Root’s hand. “Oh the car.” She laughed, “I though you meant, um, something else.”

“I don’t know what you mean Sameen.” Root was all innocence.

Shaw came over to grab the keys from Root’s hand. “You get the bags, I’ll get the car.” _How am I sounding more flirtatious than her? What is wrong with her? With me?_

Root didn't let the keys go as Shaw tried to pull away, causing Shaw to almost lose her balance, a situation exacerbated by the fact she was wearing stiletto heels. Root steadied her, a hand placed on Shaw’s hip. “Of course if the car has the same effect on you as the guns did, then I am definitely up for round three.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and Root smirked back at her.

_Normal service resumed._

 ********************************************

 

**10 hours earlier.**

 

 _Didn't_ _even get to use the gun._

_Stupid easy number._

Shaw strode along the side walk, hands stuffed in her jacket pockets, head down to avoid eye contact with anyone she passed. It was really too hot for a jacket but it helped conceal more weapons so she dealt with the heat. Hot, hungry, thirsty, tired and frustrated.

_I could kill for a good steak right about now. Rare. With some buffalo wings on the side._

_And a long, cool beer. And some of that Balvenie 21 Doublewood I’ve been saving._

_Yeah, that could work._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she became aware that another pair of feet had fallen into step with hers. Feet that were wearing some pretty ballet-style pumps and were at the end of a pair of very nice legs. Familiar legs, that seemed to go on forever before her eyes got to the hem of a short dress. Her brain did an internal eye-roll aimed at her own hormones. Apparently she could add horny to the list.

 _Shit_.

“Hey sweetie. The machine has a job for us.” Shaw kept walking, not breaking stride. “Meet Ms Victoria Bennett,” Root turned slightly towards Shaw and gestured to her outfit, giving Shaw an excuse to look more closely at the short floaty dress that the taller woman was wearing _very_ well.” Shaw gritted her teeth and banished _those_ thoughts form her head. “Heir to a small fortune who is apparently supposed to be going out of state to a dinner this evening where a very big business deal between two corporate big-shots is going to be brokered. By her. Something tells me that one of the big-shots is going to try and screw the other one out of money. Either way one of their numbers has come up.”

Shaw sighed. “Really? I'm kinda hungry. And I was going to watch the game on TV after that.” Shaw wasn't kidding. The last number had provided nowhere near enough kneecapping or violence for her, just boring surveillance, one left-uppercut and one right-hook, a zip tie and an anonymous tip-off to NYPD. Not in the mood for travelling out of state. Even with those legs in that dress. And she could do with a shower and a change of clothes.

“That’s a shame, because Ms. Bennett drives a very nice car. I think you’d really like it.”

“How nice?”

“ _This_ nice.” Root leaned back against the side of the car she had stopped at.

 _It’s a motherfucking Bugatti Veyron._ Shaw was instantly in love with the car. It was a truly beautiful car, all curves and shiny sleekness, with a powerful engine at the back, full of potential. She just knew would be an absolute dream to drive and that it could go very, very fast. The thought of having that power underneath her, controlling it, manoeuvring it, manipulating it… it was very, very appealing. Her previous reluctance for this mission evaporated away in an instant.

Root was holding the keys up in her hand. Shaw had stopped just short of Root and now took another step forward and turned to face Root. “Maybe a trip out of town wouldn't be so bad.” Shaw tried to sound nonchalant.

“But I thought you were busy Shaw.” Root was being infuriatingly obtuse.

Shaw grimaced for a split second before shifting into a charm offensive and selecting her best seductive smile and closing the distance between her and Root. “You know I can’t resist anything _this_ fine,” she said as she looked appreciatively at the car, and Root. She reached up for the keys which Root instantly moved further away from Shaw, using her height to take them just out of reach. Undeterred, Shaw moved closer, her body just pressing against Root. She changed her mind about what she was going to say when she felt the unmistakable pressure of a weapon pressed against her hip. Shaw now knew that Root was wearing a thigh holster under her short dress and the discovery sent a ripple of pleasure through her. Her next move wasn't going to stretch her acting abilities. “Is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me?”

Root rolled her eyes, “Really, Sameen? You expect that line work on me?” She pouted briefly, before a familiar playful look returned to her face. “Anyway, it’s only one third of the toys I have stashed on me. Not counting the taser in my bag.” That brought the smirk back with a vengeance.

Shaw re-evaluated – _SHE is rolling her eyes at ME_ \- and selected a higher gear. Using a low, throaty voice she breathed, “Maybe later on I can find out exactly where you have secreted those other… ‘toys’?” She bit her lip for extra effect, peering with wide eyes through those ever-present strands of hair. Root clearly hadn't been expecting Shaw to raise her game to this level of flirting and was distracted enough for her hand to drop a little, as her mouth fell open in astonished arousal. _Bingo._ Shaw snatched the keys from Root and whispered, “Too easy,” in Root’s good ear before stepping back.

Shaw didn't mind the eye-roll that followed that. “So what’s my cover? Do I need to go and get changed?”

“No, what you've got on is just fine. No need for you to dress up for your cover.” Root smirked.

“Which is….?” Shaw got into the driver seat.

“You’re my bodyguard. Slash PA. Slash driver.” The smirk was now smug as Root settled into the passenger seat.

Shaw realised that Root had played her – she had planned for Shaw to drive all along. “You’re unbelievable,” she muttered, trying not to look at Root’s bare legs stretching underneath the dash beside her as she put the car in gear and ignoring the heat she could feel in her lower abdomen.

_It’s the car. The car. Focus on the car._

“You might want to reserve judgement for later.” Root said playfully. “Head for Greenwich.”

“Connecticut?” When Root nodded, Shaw whistled. “You weren't kidding about the money. Now the car makes sense. We better be stopping for food though. I wasn't kidding about being hungry”

 

*********************************** 

 

As it was early afternoon, the traffic was fairly light and Shaw got to put her foot down on a few stretches of road, testing the ability of the car to handle corners and stretching Root’s faith in her driving abilities. By the time they arrived at the mansion-sized house in a secluded area just outside Greenwich, Root was more convinced than ever of Shaw’s driving prowess, marvelling at how she made it seem so effortless and smooth. Watching Shaw work like this was almost intoxicating for Root and the only reason she wasn't disappointed that the journey ended was because, despite the pit stop they made for food giving her a brief chance to stretch her legs, there really wasn't much leg room in the car. It was only a small price to pay for the ride, she mused as she swivelled round to get out of the car.

Her eyes met with a slightly portly man in a suit, who looked like he was in his fifties, striding towards Root, hand outstretched, closely followed by a younger, smaller man, dressed in a smart suit. “Ms Bennett?”

“Yes, and you must be Mr D’Arcy. What a coincidence!” She held out her hand and Mr D’Arcy shook it, clearly taken with the woman standing before him.

“Indeed it is, and please, call me James. Would you like Luis to take your bags inside?” He gestured from the car towards the young man standing behind him.

“Thank you, but no, my assistant, Sam,” it was her turn to gesture towards her associate, “will take them for us. Sam is also in charge of my security.”

“Of course, she has the room adjoining yours. Luis can lead the way. Would you like to freshen up after your drive or will you come and join us for a refreshment in the garden?”

“Well, I wasn't the one doing the driving James, so I think I could very well be tempted by a refreshment. Sam might want a lie down after she has got our stuff sorted out.”

Shaw realised that Root meant for her to check the place out, bug wherever she could and plan their exit strategies, communicating that she understood though a nod as she picked their bags out of the tiny trunk under the hood of the car.

 

 ********************************************

An hour later, Shaw appeared outside, taking the seat opposite Root that was offered to her and gratefully accepting the iced drink served to her, as well as the glass of whisky. She took a long drink of the tall drink. She had found time for a quick shower and a change of clothes, albeit into an almost identical outfit. Root smiled at this, it hadn't been difficult to pack a case for Shaw. One pair of pants,  a vest top, a t-shirt,  two pairs of boxer style briefs, two pairs of socks, a bra and lots of guns and ammunition. There was also a dress and shoes for the dinner tonight. All in black. She knew Shaw would be annoyed that she had got all the right sizes, even though it was the machine that told her rather than Root snooping herself.

“I made that call you wanted. Got some feedback for you. It can wait for now though.” Shaw wanted to let Root know that she had information for her.

“Good, we can discuss it when I go to get ready for dinner. What time is dinner James?” Root asked.

“8 pm. We’ll be serving drinks and canapés from 7.30 pm,” answered Mr D’Arcy.

Root checked her watch. 4.45 pm – plenty of time before she needed to get ready. She had sussed out Mr D’Arcy already, wrapping him round her finger. She needed some intel on the other party before they arrived so she could do the same with him and figure out whether D’Arcy was victim or perp. As she turned back towards Shaw from D’Arcy she spotted that Shaw’s gaze was definitely on her legs. She expected Shaw to avert her eyes, change the subject or make light of the situation. What she was not expecting was for Shaw to continue to stare, dragging her gaze up Root’s body until she reached her eyes, holding eye contact for what seemed to Root to be a lifetime. Shaw lifted the glass tumbler up and took a sip of the amber liquid without breaking eye contact. Root could feel all kinds of muscles tighten as she observed Shaw drinking her in.

“Is the malt to your liking?” D’Arcy’s question diverted Shaw’s attention away from Root.

“Yes, I'm not usually a fan of Islay malts but this one isn't too peaty.” She held it up to the light and took another sip after inhaling the scent of the liquor. “Is it a Caol Ila?” It sounded to Root like she had said ‘Kal-eella’.

“You certainly know your Scotch, Miss…?”

“Ramires, but Sam is fine. I've always appreciated… quality.” Shaw could see Root smirking out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, I have a few others that we could break out later - assuming matters are concluded this evening. Gates isn't a lover of whisky. It will be nice to share a half or two with a fellow connoisseur.” Shaw didn't miss D’Arcy using a rather dismissive tone when talking about his business rival, who had yet to arrive and filed that information away for later.

“I look forward to it.” Shaw was serious. In her current financial situation she could hardly afford such luxuries.

“Excellent. Well, ladies if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll go for a swim before I get ready for dinner. Feel free to explore the house – we have many works of art that are worth seeing. You’re welcome in any room with an open door.” With that, d’Arcy stood up and left the table. Luis nodded at the two woman before following his boss away from the table.

Shaw took another sip of her whisky before looking over at Root again. “So, Shaw, got something to show me?”

Draining the last of her drink, Shaw nodded before putting the glass down. “I broke into his study. His laptop is there, along with all his dirt on Gates.”

“No time like the present. D’Arcy should be occupied for a while if he’s going for a swim.”

Shaw nodded in agreement and led the way inside, hoping that the slight tingling she was feeling in her legs was the effect of the whisky.

 

**********************************

 

Five minutes later they were standing at the open door to D’Arcy’s library, which also housed his study. This office of sorts was normally locked. “It’s open now. I picked the lock earlier to get in.” Shaw scanned the hallway one more time before stepping into the grand room, floor to ceiling with books on three sides, three long windows at the front of the house and a few sets of grand bookcases back to back in the middle of the room. Root looked appreciatively at the carved hardwood and impressive collection of works in the room, running her hands along the mahogany table in the centre of the room as Shaw guided her towards the study door. Once inside the smaller room Shaw handed her the flash drive Root had asked her to bring, then showed her file of documents D’Arcy had gathered on Gates – vital information for Root to have if they got the point where she did have to broker a deal. But to find out whether D’Arcy was victim or perpetrator she needed access to his laptop. It didn't take Root long to gain access.

“Our Mr D’Arcy has been a naughty boy.” Shaw looked over from her lookout position at the door. “Arms deals.” Root said. “A lots of illegal guns brought into the country.”

 Shaw suddenly because aware of a voice that sounded like it was approaching the library. “We might have company,” Shaw warned.

“Got what I need anyway.” Root finished copying the incriminating evidence, tugged out the flash drive, tossing it to Shaw - who deftly caught it and stowed it away in her pocket -  before erasing all evidence of her having accessed the laptop. She darted over to the door, unclipping the latch before letting the door close behind her, carefully cushioning the door so it made minimal sound. They made their way towards the library door. Just as they got there they heard voices in the corridor just yards away from them.

“Sorry Sir, I didn't realise you were actually going for a swim.” The voice belonged to Luis. “I've got everything ready for Gates, just as you asked.”

“Good, Gates is not going to win this fight. I will do whatever it takes to win that deal.” Shaw had instinctively pushed Root against the shelving so they were out of sight, just to the right of the door.

“Shall I get the information on Miss Bennett from your office Sir?” Shaw immediately recognised the potential threat and reached for the weapon on Root’s right thigh, her left hand firmly gripping the gun and drawing it out the holster. Root head the click of the safety being released.

“No, I’ll get it myself after I've had a shower.” The voice was trailing off as they continued walking down the hallway.

Both women remained on high alert until they could no longer hear their voices or footsteps. Finally Root, sure that they were out of danger, allowed herself to relax and take in the situation she was in. Pressed against a stack of books, Shaw’s right arm pressed just above her collarbone and her left hand just below her dress, still gripping the gun, and their faces inches from each other. It was all she could do not to break out in to a broad grin. A grin would probably annoy Shaw and that was really not what she felt like doing at this moment in time. Instead she opted for giving Shaw the kind of stare she had been on the receiving end of earlier, her lips parting slightly without her thinking.

Shaw held her gaze but did nothing. Root broke the stalemate, “False alarm. Still, glad I had that,” -she nodded towards the gun Shaw was still holding – “somewhere… handy.” Root was very aware that her pulse was racing, desperately trying to read the expression on Shaw’s face as she felt Shaw move her right arm off of her and bringing it down by her side.

“Mmm.” Shaw agreed, holding Root’s gaze as she dragged the barrel of the small gun up Root’s thigh, lifting her dress up with the gun and replacing the gun in its holster. She heard a click as Shaw pressed the safety back on. “Taurus .22 polymer. Compact. Lightweight. Ideal for personal concealment.” Her tone was breathy, voice low and raspy.  Root’s sharp intake of breath, not quite a gasp, was enough to make Shaw very aware of how this action had affected her. Shaw’s heart rate was already accelerating but as she looked at Root, seeing her lips parted and her unsteady breathing, she felt her pulse begin to race away from her control. Shaw looked down, dragging her eyes over Root’s body. “I bet I can guess where weapon number two is.” She kept her left hand on the Taurus and slid her right hand slowly up the outside of Root’s thigh, under the dress. This time Root twitched at the contact but a quick glance up to Root’s face stilled any fears she had as she saw Root’s eyes closed and her teeth biting her bottom lip. Shaw’s hand continued over Root’s hip and then around to the small of her back where she found what she was looking for. “Thought as much.” She ran her hand over the weapon she had found, tucked into a discrete band that wrapped round Root’s waist. “A Luger LCP.” She could see Root’s chest begin to rise and fall more rapidly as she listened to Shaw. “I see you went for the laser sight version. Good choice.”

Root opened her eyes, dilated pupils meeting Shaw’s wide eyes, “I'm glad it meets your approval.” She smiled. “Two down…”

Shaw frowned, Root had her. She had no idea where a third weapon could be. “You might need to give me a clue.” She cocked her head to the side, taking in Root’s form before her, her hand still on both weapons. “There’s no room for a shoulder holster and, I guess you could have a knife but that’s not really your style. You already have a taser in your bag, so…” Her eyes locked with Root’s once again.

“If you come closer it will all become clear, Sameen,” delivered with a slight smile. Root hands had remained in the same place since Shaw had shoved her against the shelving, palms still flat against the books either side of her, but now she moved her right hand and gripped the waistband of Shaw’s pants, fingers dipping down slightly, between the material and Shaw’s skin, her thumb covering the button above her fly. She tugged gently on the pants, pulling Shaw towards her.

Shaw closed the small space between them and as their upper bodies came into contact, there it was, hard against her, just above her chest. The height difference between then meant that the bulge Shaw was feeling was concealed just below Root’s own chest, dead centre. “Holy shit. Is that a grenade?” Her own breathing was now obviously affected, clearly turned on by Root and her assorted arsenal.

“Mmm hmm. Stun grenade.” Root looked down at Shaw and saw her tongue flick across her lips. “You like that Sameen?”

Shaw didn't answer. She didn't need to. “How did you..?”

“Velcro and super glue. Modified my bra.”

Shaw’s shook her head slightly in bemusement and in appreciation. She tipped her head back slightly, closing her eyes. “Fuck me.”

“Is that a statement or a request?” Root seemed to have regained her composure, delighting in how affected Shaw was. Shaw opened her eyes looking straight into Root’s.

“Both.”

Shaw’s right hand snaked back round over Root’s hip, lightly tracing her fingers over the warm skin until her thumb was pressed on Root’s hipbone and her fingers were pushing into the flesh on Root’s side. This pushed Root harder against the books behind her and she instinctively moved her hands onto Shaw’s hips pulling her closer against her.  Root had to suppress a moan as Shaw’s hips pressed against hers, her entire body buzzing with anticipation and desire. “Here?” She whispered, into Shaw’s ear, feeling the heat building between her legs.

The warm breath in her ear made Shaw shudder and her left hand moved away from the gun and instead gripped the hem of Root’s dress, fisting the fabric tightly. “No,” she breathed into Root’s good ear, “this dress needs to come off. I don’t think we should do that here.” 

Root shook her head, agreeing with Shaw and hardly believing that this was happening. She dropped her right hand from Shaw’s hip and guided Shaw towards the door with her left hand. “Lead the way.” Shaw’s right hand grabbed Root’s left from her hip and she wasted no time in striding along the corridor after checking the coast was clear, leading Root by the hand.

Shaw’s heart was now racing at a pace she didn't think she had felt before. She knew this was probably, no, _definitely_ a bad idea and that this was the perfect opportunity to put an end to this, but the wild desire she was experiencing, causing an ache between her legs, was too great to ignore.

When they got to the room Shaw opened the door and Root stepped inside. She was momentarily distracted by the grandeur of the room as she heard Shaw close the door behind them. “Wow. Nice.”

“Shut up.” Shaw growled, rounding on Root, before slamming her back against the door. Root felt Shaw’s lips crashing against hers, hands in her hair, and was vaguely aware of hearing the key being turned in the lock before being absorbed fully by the needy, wild kiss. It wasn't long before Root felt Shaw’s tongue desperately exploring her mouth, her own tongue fighting for space to carry out her own examination. Shaw was so consumed she was neglecting to breathe properly and had to break the kiss before she was ready, dragging her teeth over Root’s bottom lip before leaning her forehead against Root’s as she caught her breath. She ran her hands down Root’s back bringing them to a rest on her lower back, either side of the weapon she now knew was there. She felt Root’s hands in her hair before her hair band was roughly pulled out and cast aside. Nails scraped against her scalp and her hair was gripped in Root’s hand, tugging her head back to expose her neck. Root attacked her neck with vigour and she had to suppress a moan at the glorious feeling of her neck being nipped and sucked by the taller woman. “Careful. Unless that dress you brought for me is a halter neck…”

Root paused, looking down at Shaw. “Good point. No marks above the dress line.”

Shaw’s hands moved further down over Root’s ass, lightly running her fingers down the back of Root’s legs. When she got as far as the backs of her knees, she began to move her hands back up, scraping her nails up the back of those endless legs until she got to the hem of the dress which she gripped in her fingers. “About this dress…”

“Yes?” Root panted, clearly aroused by the movement of Shaw’s fingers.

“I said it needs to come off.” Shaw’s voice became more insistent, low and guttural. “Now.”

Root spun Shaw round so that the smaller woman was against the door and took a step back. She crossed her arms over and gripped the hem of her dress lifting it up and over her head, not breaking eye contact with Shaw except for the brief moment the dress was in the way. She dropped the dress on the floor beside her, watching as Shaw’s mouth fell open as she took in the sight of Root in her underwear with the weapons she had only felt before in plain sight before her. Those lips soon curled upwards, her smile stretching towards her lustful eyes, dark with desire.

Shaw stepped towards Root, reaching out and running her finger down the taller woman’ neck over her collar bone and between her breasts, coming to a rest on the stun grenade. She gripped the grenade and tugged gently, eyes shining brightly as the cylinder came away from the fabric in her hand. “Genius.” Shaw tossed the small canister onto the bed. She reached round and found the hooks that were keeping the band that housed the gun on Root’s back together. She unhooked it and her bra, very aware of Root’s breathing which was become more laboured with every movement Shaw made, which made Shaw even more aroused. Root felt Shaw pull the gun and strapping away from her body, gently lowering it to the ground as she held Root’s hungry gaze, before moving her hands up to her shoulders sliding the bra straps down over her arms slowly, holding it to the side before dropping it to the floor too. Her eyes never left Root’s until she looked down the thigh holster, reaching out to run her finger under the strapping. “I think we’ll keep this one,” she said with a wicked smile. She looked back up to Root’s wide eyes, brimming with desire.

She placed her hand on Root’s stomach, pushing her back towards the bed. Root sat down on the bed and reached out to Shaw, looking up as she tried not to fumble with the button on Shaw’s pants and biting her lip when Shaw reached out and ran her fingers through Roots hair. Shaw stood between Root’s open legs as Root slid her pants down her legs, stepping out of them and her boots using Root’s shoulders to help her keep her balance. She groaned as Root pulled her hips forwards, kissing her just below the navel and trailing kisses down where she pulled her underwear down with one hand while the other hand pushed her black tank top up. That hand slid over taught, toned muscles before reaching a bra. Root ran her thumb over Shaw’s breast, grinning into the kiss as she felt Shaw’s nipple harden through the material, beneath her touch. Root could smell Shaw’s desire, feeling the heat she was giving off and she felt the muscles in her own thighs clench as her own needs made themselves known. Shaw was obviously growing impatient and tore off her own top, allowing Root to toss aside her bra after she had unclasped it and lowered the straps over her own arms. Root’s mouth now moved up towards Shaw’s exposed breasts, as her hand slipped down pulling Shaw’s underwear down past her knees. Her kiss turned into a groan as she ran her fingers up and along Shaw’s very wet centre. She felt Shaw’s hands in her hair again. Placing her hands on Shaw’s hips she pulled herself up to a standing position.

Shaw realised Root was give her the opportunity to remove her panties and kicked her own off before dropping to her knees and kissing Root’s thighs as she reached up and began to pull the lacy material down. She had to pause as she manoeuvred the garment over the thigh holster and gun, before resuming her attack on Root’s inner thighs, biting and sucking and making Root moan. She could leave marks here; and she did. Her hands had deposited the panties on the floor and now moved up to Root’s behind digging her nails in enough to leave more evidence. Now aware that Root’s hands were in her hair, scratching her scalp and tugging at her hair, she began to kiss upwards, over dark curls, round her navel and the pale skin covering her ribs, before lingering over soft breasts and finally running her tongue along her neck and jaw. Root’s hands were resting on her shoulders, both hands behind Shaw’s head. “Hold on,” Shaw ordered as she brought her hands down behind Roots legs, moving Root’s legs apart and bending her own legs slightly. Root read her intentions and draping her arms over Shaw’s shoulders, holding onto her back, wrapping her legs around Shaw’s waist as she felt her legs being lifted up.

Shaw knelt on the bed, leaning forward and depositing Root on the bed on her back, her head over Root’s breasts. With Root’s legs still wrapped around her she could feel how ready Root was, warm and wet against her abdomen. She eagerly began exploring Root’s breasts with her tongue again, revelling in the feeling of Root’s erect nipple pushing back against her tongue, bringing up a hand to roll and pinch the other nipple. Root squirmed beneath her, needing more and lifting her hips up as she brought her legs down onto the bed and moving one leg underneath Shaw so could raise it up and push against Shaw. This caused Shaw to bite down, teeth raking over the nipple she had been sucking, grinding down on Root’s thigh, feeling the cold edge of the gun in the thigh holster pressing against her inner thigh. Root could have sworn the Shaw grunted as she did this but was too lost in her own needs to comment on that, only able to moan Shaw’s name as she felt Shaw’s arousal so keenly. Shaw moved her hand down between Root’s legs, not in the mood to draw proceedings out, so fierce was her own need for more. As her fingers easily slipped down she pushed two fingers into Root at the same time as pressing her thumb down on Root’s clit. This caused Root to emit a sound that Shaw could only describe as a yelp, feeling Root arch her back below her, followed by Root’s nails scratching up the back of her legs and onto her ass. Shaw ground down harder on Root’s thigh, moving faster and harder inside of Root, providing more friction on her clit. Root was falling apart underneath her, writhing, moaning and letting Shaw know that what she was doing was definitely working for her. It did not take long for Root to come, moaning as she clenched around Shaw’s fingers, lifting her head and shoulders off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her, letting the waves of pleasure shudder through her. Her mouth was right next to Shaw’s ear and Shaw was almost beginning to be concerned that Root hadn't exhaled in what seemed like a minute when Root eventually let out her breath and sank back onto the bed.

She watched as Root tried to catch her breath and smirked, pushing herself back up so she was sitting astride Root’s leg, weight back on her heels. “For a second there I thought I had actually ended you.”

Root laughed at that, looking up at Shaw with a very contented expression. “That would be pretty stupid. After all, you've not had your turn yet.” She raised her leg to emphasise her point, causing Shaw’s eyes to flash with desire as she gasped and leaned forward, pushing her thumb into the scar on her shoulder that she had given Root some time ago. Root looked at her hand and Shaw tensed up, pulling her hand away and mumbling a “sorry,” as she did so. “Don’t - I deserved it.” She tipped Shaw’s chin up so she could look her in the eye. “Besides, it’s my favourite scar.”

“Really?”

“It was… a turning point of sorts for me. I'm glad you’re such a good shot.”

Shaw started to relax. “How do you know I mean to hit you there?” she said playfully, running her fingers over the scar.

“Please, _you_ don’t miss.”

“ _So_ true.” Shaw felt Root take her hand and place it on the Taurus, which was pressed between their thighs.

“I love how turned on you get by weapons. It’s very hot.”

“Not just weapons.” Shaw reached down and undid the clasp on the holster. Placing it next to the previously discarded grenade, she felt herself rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure if this was because of what she was doing, what she was showing and admitting to Root or residual astonishment at the lengths Root had gone to conceal the stun weapon under her dress. Root looked up at her, not sure is she could dare to believe what Shaw was hinting at. “Although they do help.”

“Like two guns?” Root suggested as she ran her hands up Shaw’s thighs and onto her hips.

“Mmm, yeah, I've come around to two guns. But only with you. Anyone else and it would be lame.”

Root’s heart was thumping as she held onto Shaw’s hips and pulled herself up to a sitting position. She kissed Shaw’s neck and whispered in her ear, “What about tasers?”

“Not such a big fan of those.” She ran her nails down Root’s back. “Give me an iron any day.”

“Zip ties and cuffs?” Root murmured into Shaw’s ear before pulling at the earlobe with her teeth.

Shaw could only breathe a “God, yes” into Root’s ear as she responded to Root’s hands, one in her hair and one teasing her nipple. When Root felt Shaw’s thighs clench round her own she twisted round, flipping Shaw onto her back and looking down with renewed hunger at the dark haired woman breathing heavily underneath her.

She helped Shaw move her leg out from below her, it had got trapped under her as she allowed Root to manoeuvre her into a position that would be more mutually beneficial. Root caressed Shaw’s inner thighs with kisses until she heard Shaw urge her on, groaning “Please” as her need for more became overwhelming. Root obliged, thrilled at hearing Shaw pleading for her touch. She wasn't prepared for the feeling she got when she ran her tongue exactly where Shaw wanted it; it felt like her body was ablaze, tingling in her extremities, blood pulsing in her veins. She also wasn't prepared for the change in Shaw - who she had expected to be quiet, understated – moaning, “Fuck” loudly as she dragged her tongue along her centre towards her clit. The moaning only became more intense as Root teased her clit with her tongue before gliding a finger inside Shaw, almost immediately followed by a second as she responded to Shaw’s groans and the movement of her hips.

Root was so engrossed in this most pleasurable of tasks that she took some time to realise that at some point one of Shaw’s hands had found its way into her hair and the other was gripping her shoulder. She could sense that Shaw was fighting the instinct to dig her nails into Root’s shoulders and so she took her unoccupied hand and put it under Shaw’s hand which immediately gripped it tightly, fingers interlocking as Shaw squeezed with a vice-like grip. Shaw came shortly after, trying not to worry about how she had never felt as completely undone as this before, and surprising herself as much as the woman causing her to fall apart when she moaned out “Root” as she rode out the orgasm.

While the hand which had been in Root’s hair had moved up to Shaw’s own head, Shaw’s other hand hadn't let go of Root’s. Another surprise to both of them. Root looked up at Shaw lying, spent and satisfied, gazing at the smaller woman with a look of wonder - but only as she could see that Shaw’s eyes were still closed.

“Fuck. That was…” Shaw couldn't find the words.

Root grinned. “I know.” As she drew her hand away from between Shaw’s legs she felt Shaw inhale sharply and then laugh to herself at her continued sensitivity. Root used her now free arm to pull herself up an on top of Shaw. “You’re full of surprises Sameen,” she whispered as she leaned down to kiss Shaw.

Tasting herself on Root’s lips sent another surge of desire through Shaw and she had to fight the urge to bite Root’s lip harder than she was, lest she leave any marks. “Well here’s another one. I'm not done yet.” She rolled over so she was on top of Root, looking down at the slightly stunned look on Root’s face. “And neither are you.” She pushed herself up, pulling Root up with her as she was still holding on to that hand and stepped away from the bed. She looked behind her at the bemused look on Root’s face and offered an explanation. “I think we could both do with a shower.”

“Whatever you say sweetie,” Root said, regaining some composure.

Shaw rolled her eyes, which did nothing to dampen Root’s delight, but couldn't stop herself from smiling as she turned to head for the bathroom, tugging Root along behind her.

“You better be ready for round two. I've seen the lasagne for dinner and I feel like working up a Garfield-sized appetite.”

“Oh, Sameen, I do love your metaphors.”


End file.
